Shattered
by Marie J.W
Summary: Complete: This story takes place after Serena and Darien break up. And this is my own short version on how they got back together again.


Title: Shattered  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Shattered. That's what her heart felt like. It felt shattered and   
broken. Serena clutched at her locket as she pushed her way through  
the beating storm. Wet lumps dropped down on her blonde 'meatball'   
head as she shivered. Serena stopped and looked around, wondering   
where she was. It was dark and the streets looked eerie. What if she   
made a wrong turn? Serena felt cold water slide down the back of her   
shirt. She quickly pulled her jacket up and around her neck to prevent   
it.  
How did I end up here in the first place? Serena's mind whined to her.   
Then with a shatter of lightening Serena squealed and ran for cover.  
Darien.  
That's why she was here.  
She huddled against the store wall where just a few inches of cover spaned   
over her.  
"I..." Serena tired to say she hated him but the word wouldn't-couldn't   
come out. Serena broke out in a sob. Why did he leave her so suddenly and   
just when she thought they were happy together? Was it Rini? Did he dislike   
her because he found someone more interesting to talk to?  
Tears clouded up Serena's eyes, blending with the water dripping over her   
face.  
"I just don't understand..."  
  
Darien stuck his hands in his pockets and weathered the storm. It was   
coming down hard. It fit his mood, he thought to himself.  
Serena... He thought back to only a few moments ago. The picture of her   
sad and hurt eyes burned into his mind.  
He didn't want to hurt her!  
He turned around and stared up at the sky, letting the stinging droplets   
of water penetrate his blue eyes. He quickly looked down when he couldn't   
stand it anymore. I don't... but that's not good enough. I wish there were   
some other way to make her see... 'You could tell her the truth' a part   
of him said. Darien shook his head, "No she wouldn't understand."  
  
  
Serena let out a tired groaned as she slid down against the store wall to   
the cement. She pulled her bare legs up against her chest and circled her   
arms around them. Pressing her face into her knees Serena cried to herself.   
This isn't right, Darien. You shouldn't have cared for me in the first   
place because then I wouldn't be feeling this heartbroken! If you knew we   
weren't going to last forever, why didn't you say something?  
Serena sniffed.  
Maybe he did... not so much in words but in actions. Serena began to cry   
harder. He never loved her, did he?  
  
  
"What am I going to do about her?" Darien continued on his way home.   
He couldn't prevent bumping into her and he couldn't just walk away all   
the time when she looked at him with those... beautiful... 'sad' eyes. If   
he wasn't careful, one day he would crack and then- Darien swallowed   
hard.  
"She would be gone."  
  
  
  
"Love is for losers..." Serena bit her lip from crying anymore. She didn't   
want to cry over him when he wasn't worth it. He didn't love her. She   
thought back to the way he looked at her. Cold and uncaring. If he could   
just 'care' for me, maybe that would be enough, but he doesn't.  
  
  
Darien turned the corner and looked down the street. A piece of   
lightening struck the air and lit up a small girl sitting against one   
of the stores. Darien looked intently down on the small thing. Was the   
girl insane? Upon a closer look Darien realized the girl was not only   
insane she was Meatball head! He swiftly walked over to her and squatted   
down in front of her, "Serena?"  
When she didn't respond he touched her shoulder.  
She jumped back, startled, and looked up at him with frightened eyes. His   
heart tightened, "Oh... Serena..." He breathed.  
She stared at him before looking away, "Go away, Darien." Tears started   
to come up, threatening to fill her blue eyes.  
Darien's mouth fell open. He'd never heard her say something that cold   
since... since forever. He thought to himself. Did she hate him like she   
did before? No. That couldn't be true!  
He leaned over and slide one arm under her legs and the other behind her   
back. Serena squealed before screaming at him, "Put me down! I don't want   
you to..." She choked on her tears, "hold me..." She started to cry at   
the warmth he was already giving her.  
Darien walked down the street, towards his apartment, ignoring her protests.   
He wasn't about to let her die out in this weather because of him.  
"Put me down!" She beat his chest and kicked her legs.  
A few minutes later Darien stepped out of the rain and into the lobby to   
his apartment.  
A man behind the desk looked up at them startled.  
"Darien put me down! I want to be left out in the rain! I don't want to be   
in here!" She kicked and screamed not caring who saw her.  
The man looked at them confused before seeing Darien's worried yet   
determined eyes.  
Darien stepped into the elevator, finally putting Serena down. Serena   
jumped away from him and pressed herself up against the wall to get as   
far away from him as possible. He didn't love her. She repeated in her   
head.  
Darien stared at her with sorrowful eyes but Serena didn't see the hurt   
in them. She was too busy not looking at him.  
The doors opened.  
Darien moved to step out when he realized Serena was still standing up   
against the wall, looking down at the floor.  
"It's warm inside." He suggested.  
She didn't move.  
"Serena."  
She sniffed and looked down at a corner of the elevator.  
Darien sighed and swung her over his shoulder. Serena screamed,   
"You can't treat me like this! I never asked for your help!"  
Serena pounded her fists on his back in frustration. Why was he doing   
this to her if he was only going to act cold and mean tomorrow! It   
wasn't fair!  
  
Darien opened the door to his apartment and set her down near the couch.   
He locked the door before stepping out of the room to get some towels and   
some hot chocolate.  
Serena went silent after Darien left the room. She looked around the   
living room. It looked the same as any other time she'd been here. Serena   
felt tears come to her eyes ten fold as she remembered the good times that   
they had here. Sweet kisses, cooking dinner, talking softly to each other.   
Where had she gone wrong? Serena fell down on the couch not caring if she   
would soak the expensive material.  
"Here." Darien came back setting the hot chocolate on the table and handing   
her a white towel. Serena took the towel and wiped her face before flipping   
the towel on top of her head to cover her face. She wanted too much to cry   
some more with out Darien watching.  
Darien looked at Serena's towel covered face with worry. He heard her   
sniff back choked sobs.  
He looked down at the hot steam coming from the drinks on the coffee table.   
Why did he have to cause so much pain?  
As he picked up his drink he wondered what he should do now that she was   
here. She didn't seem too forgiving at the moment and he still couldn't get   
too close. Darien gripped his mug, "This isn't fair..." he whispered under   
his breath.  
"Ha!" Serena pulled the towel off her head, "You don't even know what   
unfair is." She sniffed and took the warm mug in her hands and drank   
slowly, keeping her eyes off of Darien.  
Darien gave her a swift glare before sighing dejectedly.  
"When you're done with that, I'll take you home."  
"I don't want to go home." She mumbled over her drink.  
Darien looked intently at her, "You don't have a choice. I'm not going   
to let you walk out of here just to go sit out in the rain again."  
Serena sniffed and ignored him.  
Darien stood up, upset. He hated how she was treating him! She either   
ignored him or screamed at him! What was wrong with her?!  
  
Without warning Serena set her cup down and stood up. Darien watched   
her silently as she walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom.   
Darien went into the kitchen to refill his cup. For a fourteen-year-old   
girl she sure knew how to purposely get on his nerves.  
She had to know that she was making him mad with her attitude!  
Ten minutes later Darien looked at his wristwatch. What was taking her so   
long? He walked down the hallway and raised his fist to knock when he heard   
soft crying coming from inside. He put his hand down and stared at the door   
with a frown. Serena sobbed loudly before muffling it with something.  
Darien stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall. He stared at the   
door as he slid down to a sitting position with his long legs in front of   
him.  
Don't cry, Serena. I never wanted to make you cry.  
In his mind he could see Serena huddled on his bathroom floor with a towel   
in her lap. Tears pooled down her cheeks and her eyes became red and   
puffy. Darien felt like crying himself. He hurt her. He was sure of it.   
Why else would she cry like that? Like... her heart was... shattered.  
  
Serena finally managed to get her feelings under control. She opened   
the bathroom door only to find Darien sitting in front of it, leaning   
against the opposite wall.  
Did Darien hear her cry?  
"I'm sorry, Serena." He whispered.  
Serena swallowed and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the bathroom   
door behind her, "Sorry?" Serena asked, confused.  
Darien looked up at her. His eyes held sorrow, grief, hate (for himself)   
and love (for her). Serena shook her head mentally. She was not seeing   
those emotions in his eyes. She had to be imagining them.  
Darien stood up and stepped closer to her.  
Serena pressed her back up against the bathroom door and shut her eyes   
tight.  
Then before she knew it, Darien's arms wrapped around her and pulled   
her against his chest.  
Darien knew he shouldn't be holding her, confusing her, confusing him   
self but he had to touch her and to comfort her somehow.  
Serena's eyes snapped open in surprise. She kept her arms to her sides,   
afraid to lose him twice. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to hurt   
her again?  
Once again, Serena wanted to cry.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you..." he whispered into her hair. He kissed the side   
of her head, her forehead, then her nose. Serena closed her eyes in   
bliss.  
Serena opened her mouth to speak but then realized she had nothing to say.   
How could she forgive him so easily? And was he really asking for   
forgiveness? If he was really going to just break her heart again why was   
he holding her like this?  
"Darien... I-" She made a mistake by looking up at him. His eyes were   
looking intently at her face and then... her lips. Serena shivered at   
the intimate look. He hadn't looked at her like that since the day Rini   
showed up.  
His eyes held passion and desire, something she was afraid of at that moment   
of insecurity.  
It wasn't fair that he should still have the power over her with just one   
look when he didn't deserve it! Serena tried to convince herself but still   
the thought of kissing Darien made her stomach burst into butterflies and   
her head light.  
He just stared at her tempting lips. Should I? He thought as he lifted a   
hand to her face. He traced her jaw line with his finger before softly   
running his thumb over her bottom lip. Serena's breath came out in short   
gasps as he touched her face. She closed her eyes, trying not to think so   
much about his touch or the way he was looking at her. She should just   
leave. She should walk out of there right now and never look back.  
However, as she felt Darien's bangs brush her forehead all of those   
thoughts went out the window.  
Darien lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against hers.   
Oh gosh... I think I just lost it! With that thought he deepened the   
kiss, pulling her closer to him.  
Serena whimpered as she lost her self-control and wrapped her arms   
around his neck, matching the desire in his kiss.  
  
Ring, ring, ring...  
  
Darien hastily broke away from Serena's lips at the sound of the telephone.   
He swallowed hard before swiftly walking down the hallway to the kitchen.  
Serena stood in the hallway alone, staring at the place Darien once was.   
Her lips still tingled and her head still felt a little dizzy.  
Putting her head back on strait, Serena walked down the hall and stopped   
at the entrance to the kitchen. Darien's back was facing her as he   
talked through the phone, "Yeah, it's Friday night... No. I'll pick it up   
at the dry cleaners... Wear a formal dress... Is that it...?"  
Serena bit her lip. So that's the girl he found to replace her? That's   
who he was talking to? Serena quickly turned around and walked into the living   
room. What was that for?! Did he just bring me in here to shove it in my  
face that he can do without me! I bet he was laughing to himself while   
he listened to me cry! Why did I ever let him kiss me like that?!  
Serena shoved her feet into her shoes and walked to the door.  
"Sorry about- Serena?" She heard Darien's voice down the hall. Serena felt   
hot tears coming to her eyes. Even after that call he was going to pretend   
he liked her!  
Serena grabbed the doorknob only to find it wouldn't open, "Shoot!" She   
twisted it but it still wouldn't move. Finally, she realized it was locked.   
She twisted the lock and opened the door only to have it shut against her   
will. Serena looked around for the pressure that held the door and found   
Darien behind her with his hand against the upper part of the door.  
Serena glared at him, "Let me go!"  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can!" Serena tried to move his arm but he wouldn't budge,   
"What is the matter with you! I don't have to be told twice to leave you   
alone! I will, okay!" Serena swallowed her tears and pulled on the door.   
"Serena, I shouldn't have-  
"Kissed me." Serena finished for him as she finally turned around giving up,   
"I know, that's what every guys says in the movies after they kissed a girl   
they don't love..."  
"No, you're wrong. I shouldn't have taken that phone call."  
Serena stared at him, "What?"  
"I admit that I scared myself for a second there when the phone rang.   
I was afraid that I would lose you for good but then I answered the   
phone..."  
"And talked to your date." Serena looked down, "I heard you talking."  
"She's not my date, she's my secretary from work. I have a charity dance   
to go to this weekend and she had to go as well. She was just asking when   
and what was going on."  
Serena mentally smacked herself. There she went again, making snap   
judgments! When would she ever learn?!  
"You thought she was my date?" Darien chuckled to himself.  
Serena glared at him, "If it were the other way around you'd think the   
same thing!"  
"Alright, alright, calm down." Darien pulled Serena away from the door   
much to her dislike.  
"I thought our discussion was over." She stated.  
"Far from it. I didn't get to the part about not taking the phone."  
Serena crossed her arms and waited.'  
"My secretary just broke up with her four year boyfriend and... I   
just realized... even though she broke up with him now, she still loved   
the time she had with him."  
"She told you this on the phone?"  
"No, she told me this a week ago but it didn't sink in till now."  
Serena sighed, "So what does that mean?"  
"It means I love and that I always will!" He lifted her face to look into   
her eyes, "I love you..."  
Serena's eyes misted, "No..." her face crumbled at his words,   
"you don't..."  
Darien stopped smiling and looked down on her sad face, "Yes I do."  
"Then why did you brake up with me?"  
"Because... Serena, does that really matter? Can we just go back to how   
things were? I'll tell you one day, but not today, please?"  
Serena looked away and sniffed, "I don't know if I can do that... you   
might... hurt me again."  
"Try."  
"I will." Serena looked up at him, "But it might take me a while to   
pick up the pieces."  
"That's all I ask." Darien took her in his arms and whispered into her   
hair, "And I'll help put your heart back together anyway I can."  
  
The End  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yikes! That was different from most of my stories! Um, I think I kind   
of liked it. How about you? Please send email!  
  
Thanks for read'in!  



End file.
